1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods for energy analysis and optimization of embedded systems.
2. Background Art
Various types of embedded systems exist for performing various functions. Some embedded systems must operate for long periods of time on limited amounts of electrical energy such as using a battery that may not be able to be replaced for many years, if ever. Methods have been implemented in the past to optimize the energy use of the embedded system to reduce its energy consumption so that the operational life of the embedded system on limited electrical energy may be maximized. Conventionally, such optimization methods have been performed by a programmer prior to deployment of an embedded system as part of application programming.